


amortentia

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: Park jisung denies all advances from his classmate na jaemin who is more than willing to admit his crush on him. While jisung attempts to ignore his own developing crush an incident may make that difficult.





	amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the cc anon who sent this idea  
> i hope this is okay  
> no one beta read it for me  
> (nd sorry jaemin doesnt act like ur normal slytherin)

Na jaemin, the most annoying person jisung has ever met, but truthfully he was the apple of his eye. Though, jisung would never admit it to anyone and much less himself. He always brushes off the elder's countless advances, and affections. In jaemins eye it was as if he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at him most of the time, completely unaware of the nerves he caused jisung.

 

“Jisungieeeee” jisung sighs into his food hearing the familiar voice of none other than na jaemin.

 

Chenle and renjun laugh from across the table at his displeased expression, “what do you want na”

 

“Can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me? You know spare my heart park” the Slytherin leans on him pouting.

 

He grumbles to himself that jaemin should act more like the house he was in, which earned him a pinch.

 

Jaemin frowns, “what did I just say!”

 

Jisung cringes away from the loud voice and jaemin sits next to him, making a point to greet his friends, “hellooo, having a good morning you two?”,

 

“Yup! And you?” Chenle asks sweetly.

 

Jaemin sighs leaning forward, “id be a lot better if jisung would stop ignoring my letters confessing my undying love for him” he laughs seeing jisungs blank face, “I'm kidding! But I'm not, I just keep them to myself, you’re welcome”

 

“Thank you?” Jisung speaks in a questioning tone, ignoring the tug in his chest, “please keep them that way”

 

“Will do” he tilts his head smiling, “and how are you today park jisung? Well? If you aren’t can I do anything”

 

He smiles shyly, “I'm fine”

 

“Shouldn’t you be better than fine? You should be great!” He leans on his hands staring dreamily at the younger, “jisungie”

 

“What jaemin” he munches on his orange slices not paying him much attention.

 

He knocks his knuckles against jisungs hand, “why don't you come to the party on Friday, we found a place to not get caught, you know to mingle with the other houses?”

 

“You say that but you mean mingle with you” jisung turns smiling at him, “and I do mingle with other houses” he gestures at the two across from them.

 

Jaemin blushes being found out, “well yes...but I could introduce you to some people and you could make new friends!”

 

“I don't know ill think about it” he shrugs, “you know I don't really like those sorts of things”

 

“But I'll be there” jaemin mumbles quietly.

 

Jisung sits there silently and awkwardly, refusing any type of eye contact.

 

“Well” jaemin stands, “I'll see you guys later”

 

Jisung turns in his seat watching him run off with yukhei and jeno.

 

“Why do you do that to him?” renjun asks.

 

Chenle nods agreeing, “yeah you should just hang out with him that's all he wants”

 

Renjun looks away, “quit being such an ass, you're nice to everyone else be nice to jaemin”

 

“I'm not being an ass!” jisung attempts to defend himself, but he can't deny they're right.

 

“Yes you are” chenle states easily, “its because you like him back”

 

“I-it is not!”

 

“Yes, it is! You were mean to jeno too when you liked him, you have the mentality of a first grader when it comes to crushes” his friend wheezes as he explains.

 

Jisung crosses his arms with a huff, “I do not”

 

“You definitely do, sorry to break it to you” renjun laughs along.

 

“You guys are the assholes, goodbye” he stands to storm out of the dining hall.

 

_ Him liking jaemin? Completely ridiculous. _

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Its Friday and jisung, of course, decided to opt out of the party. He's sitting in his bed, his roommate is nowhere to be found, probably at said party. Jisung has no complaints, this just means he gets to pull out his laptop and spend the night watching his ‘muggle movies’. Which is part of what he always skips the parties. He's got popcorn in his lap and he's watching his movie like there's no problems in the world until his phone dings.

  
  
  


**Jaemin**

 

10:00pm

_ Jisung… _

_ I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't want to walk back to my room alone _

_ I'm just not comfortable at the party _

_ Would you come walk me home? _

  
  


Jisung takes a moment remembering this morning, specifically the part about not being an asshole. He ignores the warm feeling in his chest that jaemin would choose to ask him first.

  
  


**Jisung**

 

10:02pm

_ Yeah i'll come right now _

_ Where are you? _

 

**Jaemin**

 

10:03pm

_ Wait really? _

_ I was kind of expecting you to at least try and get out of it _

 

**Jisung**

 

10:04pm

_ Despite popular belief i'm not a complete ass _

_ I won't make you stay there uncomfortable _

_ when i can just come get you _

 

**Jaemin**

 

10:04pm

_ Thank you… _

  
  
  


Jisung rolls out of bed only bothering to put on shoes, deciding it wouldn't be that bad to walk in pjs. He heads to where jaemin had told him and is surprised to see a few students in the hall, he ignores their looks and keeps an eye out for jaemin. Then he felt someone grab his shirt, jaemin.

 

He smiles, “hey jaem”

 

“Hi jisung, why didn’t you come to the party?” Jaemin asks.

 

Jisung shrugs, “you know I don't like parties” he tugs on his arm, “come on”

 

“What do you do when everyone is here? I know your roommates come”

 

“I sit in my room and watch movies, without hundreds of questions” he explains.

 

Jaemin nods, “ah okay, you should let me watch with you sometime”

 

Jisung awkwardly fumbles with the ends of his sleeves, “want to come now? It's still early”

 

The elder's face brightens, “really? I do!”

 

Jisung feels his heart sink, maybe he shouldn’t have been brushing off jaemin all this time. He was obviously sweet, especially for a Slytherin.

 

Jisung smiles laying a hand on the small of his back, “good”

 

“I'll try and not ask a hundred questions” jaemin giggled and his heart sped up.

 

Jisungs mind kept replaying the conversation in the dining hall this morning. He kept questioning himself, him liking jaemin was ridiculous, right? They made their way back to jisungs room where his laptop was still open with his movie paused.

 

“Um, do you want a pair of sweatpants?” He asked noticing the skinny jeans he was wearing, definitely not comfortable lounging material.

 

“Oh, yes please” he nods enthusiastically.

 

Jisung searches through his drawers for a clean pair then tosses them to jaemin. He sits on the bed facing away while he changes until he feels the other side dip. They sit with the laptop between their legs.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Jaemin asks quietly.

 

Jisung looks at him, he's still looking at the screen, but the high of his cheeks are dusted red, “sure” he slides his hand against jaemins letting him take it.

 

Jaemin moved closer, the smell of his cologne engulfing his senses, a familiar smell to jisung. Soon enough he felt himself melt into a comfortable position, jaemins head on his shoulder with his arm around jaemins own shoulders, then with his other hand, they had fingers intertwined in their lap. After a while, jaemins head feels heavier and his breaths come out in puffs. Jisung smiles realizing he's fallen asleep. He continues staring taking in the structure of jaemins face, jisung has always known jaemin was pretty, but wow. He especially wonders how the hell jaemins eyelashes were so long. Jisung whipped his head around when he heard the door open.

 

He was quick to throw a spare pillow when renjun and chenle came in loudly, “sh” they both looked startled and jisung began to speak in a low voice, “he's sleeping, why are you guys even here?”

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here” chenle spoke through giggles earning a punch from renjun.

 

“We came to check on you, sorry didn't know you had company” renjun explains mouth ending in a smirk until he continues, “is he okay?”

 

“What do you mean?” jisung asks.

 

Chenle frowns, “some people were teasing him at the party”

 

“About what?” he demands quietly.

 

Renjun chews his lip, “about chasing you around”

 

Jisungs face falls, “oh” he pauses looking at jaemins sleeping face, “renjun will you walk him back to the Slytherin dorms since your going there too?”

 

He nods, “of course”

 

He gently brushes his hand through jaemins hair beginning to whisper, “jaemin, wake up”

 

Slowly he coaxes the elder awake, jaemin blinks slowly looking confused, “oh”

 

“Renjun will walk back with you” jaemin stares at him and for once jisung doesn't look away, “I hope you feel better”

 

Jaemins cheeks flush, “I do, can we hang out again”

 

Jisung smiles, “of course”

 

Jisung's not sure what to think of the way his heart bursts when jaemin grins widely, looking so positively happy.

 

Jaemin stands to grab up his things, “um I'll return your sweats later?”

 

“Yeah” he lays back down.

 

Jisung rolls his eyes at chenle who exits the room closely behind jaemin wiggling his eyebrows at him. He moves to shut his laptop off and pushing it off to the side so he could sleep. But sleeping is really hard when you can't stop thinking about someone.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


It's in potions class that jisung secret gets spilled, quite literally. He's been thinking the whole time leading up to this class of nothing but jaemin, and then he realizes it's almost always been like this since he met jaemin. He slips into the classroom hoping to go unnoticed, he doesn't, he never does in a class with jaemin.

 

“Hello jisungie, you know what potion were learning today?!” he asks excitedly, a dazzling smile present on his face as always.

 

Jisung recalls its a love potion and rolls his eyes, “hello jaemin, and yes, amortentia if recall correctly”

 

“Yup! I've been excited to learn” the elder smiles following him.

 

He nodded along listening to his siblings, potions had always been jaemins passion, “I'm glad you're excited”

 

“You are?”

 

“Sure, you are happy, and you're sitting next to me I assume?” jaemin nods, “well I prefer that than someone grumpy next to me”

 

“Yeah I'm the one with someone grumpy next to me” he giggled.

 

Jisung pouts, “I am not grumpy, and if I am its not my fault this class is harder than I expected”

 

Jaemins voice dropped to a whisper with a ghost of a smirk on his face, “don't worry sung I'll help you”

 

He smiles gratefully then opened his textbook. Jisung directs his attention to the front of the class as the teacher begins giving instructions. He listened closely jotting down any notes he thought would be helpful. Jisung nervously chewed his lip as he began preparing the ingredients.

 

Jaemin leaned over speaking quietly, “what do you think yours will spell like?”

 

“Mmm maybe home? Moms cooking?” jisung looks at jaemins pot that's half done, “you?”

 

“Same,” he says simply then he smiles slyly, “or you”

 

Jisung flushes and jaemins grin widens. The two go back to working diligently and jisung hears jaemin quietly praise himself for being done but ignores him for his own potion. He keeps working until he's jaemin squeaks muttering curses.

 

He looks over and doesn't think much of how the elder's robes are wet now, “what happened” he scrunches his nose, “god how much cologne are you wearing?”

 

That was enough to gain the attention of jeno, renjun, mark, renjun, and jaemins roommate donghyuck.

 

Jaemin looks at him wide-eyed, “jisung i-”

 

He covers his nose with his robes, “what?!”

 

“I'm not wearing any cologne….” he trails off.

 

Jisung feels his heart drop to his stomach and suddenly everyone's gazes are very noticeable. He looks back at jaemins whose cheeks are red now and is looking at him hopefully, too hopefully. He feels his mouth go dry, he feels nervous, all of his feelings for jaemin coming to light.

 

‘Jisung...are you okay?” he hears chenle ask, snapping him out of his daze.

 

He nods, hardly able to take his eyes off jaemin, “y-yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm cool”

 

Jaemin gently squeezes his arm, “its okay jisung, would you like to talk after classes?”

 

“Um yes, okay” he smiles awkwardly going back to his potion.

 

The class is silent after that, everyone focusing on their work after the small disruption. Jsiung was just happy the teacher didn't notice, or if he did he took pity on them and didn't take points away from anyone's houses.

 

After classes jisung nervous as hell but still walks towards the room where jaemins last class is a held—he wonders when he learned jaemins schedule. Jisung rocks on his heels waiting for him to come out.

 

“Jaemin!” he calls when he saw the familiar head of honey colors hair.

 

He grins seeing him, “jisungie!” jaemin approached wrapping a hand around his arm, “I wasn't sure you'd come”

 

“Of course I would...after that” he gives another signature awkward smile.

 

The elder chuckled lightly, “come on”

 

He held jisungs hand walking them through various corridors until coming upon a door that jisung had originally thought was nothing but a closet. Jaemins Slytherin traits were definitely showing as he knew the exact words to speak for the door to open for him. Jisung is surprised to walk into quite a substantial sitting area with a fireplace. He follows jaemin closely over to a couch, he patted the spot next to him as an invitation when he sits. Nervously, he sat avoiding looking at jaemin.

 

“Jisungie, you don't need to be nervous” he moves closer, “I just wanted to ask you some questions”

 

“Like what” he speaks dumbly.

 

“Did your potion really smell like me?” jaemin asks still not taking his eyes off him.

 

“Yes, I didn't even realize it was your potion, to begin with”

 

The elder smiles, “do you know that you smell like oranges?”

 

“I do?” he thinks, “I guess I do tend to have an orange in the morning or orange juice”

 

“Well, my potion smelled like oranges” jisung looks at him, “jisung do you like me?”

 

“W-well I think I might” he looks down at his clenched fists.

 

He flushes as jaemin slides his hand against his own, “well do you wanna find out?”

 

“I'd like that” jisung breathes.

 

He hastily unclenches his fist letting jaemins soft hand grasp his own, he leans closer to jisung, “do you wanna kiss? No hard feelings if you don't feel anything”

 

He nods, “yeah”

 

One of jaemins hands stayed over his while the other trailed up cupping his jaw. Jisung holds eye contact for a moment before pressing their lips together. He feels his heartbeat quicken and then at the turn of jaemins head there's fireworks and butterflies erupting in his stomach.

 

Jaemin pulls away keeping a hand on jisungs shoulder to keep him from chasing after his lips, “Well?”

 

Jisung flushes, hands grappling at the edges of jaemins robes pulling him back in, “I like you” it's barely above a whisper, against his lips, but it was good enough for jaemins heart to erupt.

 

Jisung slots already plump lips with his diving back into the kiss. Jaemins hands fly to his waist kissing jisung back with intent. He can feel the elder pouring every ounce of emotion he has into the kiss, and jisung can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Jaemins movements are commanding, he pushes his way into sitting in his lap. Jisungs hands thread into jaemins hair, sighing contently. Jaemin licks into his mouth pressing against him further. This time jisungs the one to pull away, in need of air.

 

Jaemins cheeks are colored pink prettily and jisung absentmindedly thinks he loves being the reason for that.

 

“Well sure took you long enough to figure that out” jaemin giggles leaning into him.

 

Jisung smiled timidly, “sorry about that, ill make up for it”

 

“You better”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
